Magic
Magic in Atria is defined as supernatural feats performed through the use of an energy called ether, also called “magic power”. Ether is created when ambient particles known as ethernano are absorbed and processed by a wizard’s body, meaning that only a wizard can directly perform magic. The factors that influence the strength of a wizard’s spells are called “'the four pillars of magic'”, being body, mind, spirit, and affinity. Theoretically a wizard could use magic to do anything with enough strength in these pillars, but few, if any, have reached this pinnacle. The Four Pillars of Magic The four known factors in determining the strength of a spell when cast by a wizard, discovered by Myeloch Latare and officially recognized by the Magic Council in the year X733. Body The physical limits of the caster. Wizards have a limit to how much ether they can store within themselves, and thus to how much magic they can use before they run out. The greater a spell’s influence on the world, the more ether it consumes. This limit is different for everyone, and being below it causes the body to slowly absorb ethernano to replenish its ether reserves. Attempting to cast magic beyond one’s limit is not recommended, as a wizard’s ether is also tied to their life force. A wizard who's exhausted their ether reserves will find themselves physically exhausted as well, and pushing much further could be lethal. There are rumors of ways to increase one's etherial limit, but nothing has been proven. Mind The most malleable of the pillars referring to the caster’s vision, or their ability to clearly imagine their spell and its effects on the world. Wizards accomplish this through many ways. Some closely study real objects or elements they intend to magically replicate. Others create strong associations for their spells; naming their attacks, chanting verses, drawing symbols, and making stances. A few even create oddly specific rules or side effects they apply to their spells and take to heart. Spirit The emotional state of the caster. Different emotions will influence spells in different ways. Strong emotions generally mean stronger magic, but this isn't always the case, and when it is it isn't always good. A fit of rage or fear can easily render one's magic uncontrollable, and a crippling depression could make it completely unusable. Historically, powerful wizards have been those with dreams or desires, and the resolve to reach for them without being wholly consumed by them. Affinity While technically any wizard can cast any magic given enough proficiency in the other pillars, all wizards seem drawn to excel in one specific type unique to them. Wizards with great enough affinity for a certain kind of magic have even been seen casting it on instinct as children, with no prior training or study. Wizards also find an easier time learning magic similar to that of their affinity. For instance, a wizard who can turn his body into fire would have an easier time learning shapeshifting magic than one who draws out power in magical items. Lacrima Crystals capable of storing and releasing ether, discovered long ago in the Collean Mountains and largely responsible for Atria's rise to power. Much about them remains unknown, such as why newly mined lacrima are always packed with ether, or why they are found solely in the Collean Mountains. But what Atrians do know about them is enough for them to form the backbone of modern Atrian society. There are two types of lacrima as used in everyday life: energy lacrima and spell lacrima. While found and used as crystals, recent developments have seen the creation of liquid lacrima. It is difficult to melt the crystals while keeping their original properties, so liquid lacrima remain rare and expensive for the moment. As techniques for their creation are perfected, they will gradually spread throughout Atria and will no doubt allow for new kinds of magitech. Energy Lacrima The most common type of lacrima, simply being one that has been filled with ether. An empty lacrima will naturally seek out ether, making it easy for a wizard to supply it with their own for a number of uses. Some simply carry them to replenish their own reserves later, while they're on a job. More skilled wizards can use the lacrima's ether as their own, and cast spells that would otherwise be above their etherial limits. Others make a living filling lacrima for use by normal humans. The size and quality of the lacrima determine how much ether it can store, the latter also affecting how quickly it can absorb and release ether. Pure, high quality lacrima can only be found deep beneath the Collean Mountains, and often near antimagic stone which can make it difficult to retrieve (yet another unexplained aspect of this miracle crystal). The latest advancement in energy lacrima is the ability for them to absorb ethernano and process it into ether, just as a wizard's body would. Lacrima capable of this are extremely difficult to make and in short supply, but as techniques for creating them improve they will open up many doors for advancing magic as a whole. Researchers have yet to name them, but the name "Nanocite" has been suggested in certain circles. Spell Lacrima The other type of lacrima, and one that does not exist naturally. Spell lacrima are created when a lacrima is enchanted to release its contained ether as a specific spell. Different wizards have different ways of creating these; from the outside by engraving runes and glyphs onto the crystal, from the inside by having it repeatedly absorb ether that has been altered in a certain way, or brute forcing it by sustaining the desired spell over the lacrima for a significant amount of time, to name a few. The success of the method largely seems to depend on the creator's own pillars, as does the spell the lacrima reproduces. The most common spell lacrima are simple spells to generate a certain element when supplied ether. Lightning spell lacrima are used to power homes, water spell lacrima to provide clean drinking water, fire spell lacrima to heat food, and so on. Spell lacrima are not used much on their own, instead being vital components in magitech; devices fitted with tools to manipulate the spell lacrima in various ways, like controlling the lacrima's output or allowing it to synchronize with other spell lacrima fitted into the device. Wizards are able to use spell lacrima and magitech with their own ether, but ordinary humans need to use energy lacrima to fuel them. Antimagic Alongside lacrima, the mountain depths also contain antimagic stone. This heavy ore will render all ether in a small area around it inert. It was first discovered in the later stages of Atria's war against Sidia, and its discovery played a part in ending the war. Since then, the land of magic has heavily regulated it, with few ever even seeing it outside the hands of the rune knights. When put on a wizard, it makes them completely unable to cast magic and will nullify any active spells. Fortunately it does not hurt the wizard, as the ether essential to their life is still there, even if it can't be manipulated by them. Although, it has been shown to be harmful to certain touched and magic beasts whose very bodies are made of active magic, as was found when a man made entirely of water was arrested. Antimagic stone is both very heavy and incredibly dense, making it difficult to shape and otherwise manipulate. Only recently have specialized tools capable of working with it existed, and even then, the results are crude at best. Humans within the rune knights each carry a pair of antimagic handcuffs and an antimagic dagger along with their normal equipment, the strongest of the knights sometimes carrying a small antimagic shield. The only person in the world capable of wearing antimagic armor is captain of the royal guard Cignus Fair, also known as the strongest man in the world. Category:Magic